


Look at me, I’m the King(?) of New York!

by rosewhisperer



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Gossip Girl - Freeform, M/M, Modern Royalty, Serena/Nate onesided !, haven’t finished show, jenny/eric is also obviously onesided, just for fun, royal!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewhisperer/pseuds/rosewhisperer
Summary: In other words, an AU where Manhattan’s finest are even finer — from social elites to princes and princesses!This project is mostly for fun. I’m not sure where it will go. I’m sure a royal!au has definitely been made for this fandom already so, hhhh, just bear with me!
Relationships: Blair Waldorf/Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey/Serena van der Woodsen, Eric van der Woodsen/Original Male Character, Jenny Humphrey/Eric van der Woodsen, Nate Archibald/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Original Female Character(s), Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Kudos: 6





	1. The Tale Of A Princess — The Beginning

EEP. EEP. EEP

An bleary Princess Waldorf rolls over in her satin duvet, reaching a weak arm out to slap the life out of her alarm clock. Today was the day. Normally, those four words would bring joy into Blair’s heart. They did, of course, but they also came with fear. Apprehension, as Blair liked to candy coat it. Because today, her first week of Nobility Training — a course held by the infamous Blanchet’s School for Young Royals. Only the best princesses made it through. It was created to teach princesses and princes in line for the throne how to manage and maintain a kingdom, and ways to present yourself respectfully to the public. 

Blair simply couldn’t call herself a queen if she didn’t pass. It was tradition in the Waldorf family; her mother, Eleanor had completed the course with flying colors and her mother, and her mother before her, and so on. She wasn’t deserving of the Waldorf name if she failed, and that was why she had to. At any cost, if need be. The words brought a surge of determination to the young girl. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and exhaled heavily, lips curling into a confident smile. 

The brunette came waltzing down her palace stairs minutes later, crystalline heels clicking on every step as she reached the foyer. “Mommy!” She squealed as her mother came around the corner, pouncing into her arms. Eleanor laughed heartily, giving her daughter a loose armed hug and a pat on the back. “You look beautiful, sweetheart,” She analyzed her daughter with a smile, then tilted her head, “The diamond edition pumps? With that dress?” Blair’s face fell almost immediately. Give it to her mother to be critical, even now. 

“Kidding!” She wasn’t. “Now go eat some breakfast and get going — you don’t want to be late to your first day of your last week of school.” Blair moved away from her mother with a sigh and grabbed her bag. “Which is why I won’t be having breakfast. I’ll see you in a week.” As Blair went for the door, she heard her mother sigh. “What?” She turned around abruptly. “Part of training is corset fitting and I lost my class schedule!”

“Fine! Just go,” Eleanor waved her daughter off. “Call me when you get there. I’ll see you at your coronation.” That word echoed in Blair’s head: coronation. She smiled dreamily and uttered a slow ‘sure’ before whisking herself out of the front door. Coronation! Of course she’d make it to that point. She was Blair Waldorf — she would stop at nothing to become queen of District Two. 

Nobility School was held at Park Avenue Armory and lasted a week. The week would consist of training to become the perfect ruler and consort, and at the end, if deemed fit, you would be officially crowned princess or prince of your district. If you fail, it is left up to your parents to decide if you will still rule or not. Many choose against it, as it’s a scorn to your family name to lose. Heirs and heiresses board in the Pod51 Hotel.

A carriage dropped Blair off on Park Avenue where a steadily growing crowd of royals were gathering. She was quick and eager to join them, but namely to see someone in particular. His head of brown hair was nowhere to be seen but she did spot the wigs of Penelope and Nelly, princesses to-be of the other districts in Manhattan. She walked over to greet them and they quickly wised up, smiling like an excitable bunch of puppies. Blair smirked; as she liked it. Poor Isabel and Hazel though. They must’ve not made the cut.

“Blair, your dress looks amazing,” Penelope practically purred, eyes glowing. “But . . those shoes.” Nelly added with a frown. Blair tried not to bark out a retort; after all, that was not the behavior of a Princess. A Princess would be civil and try to work things out with commoners. “Thank you, Penelope,” Blair responds cordially, forcing a smile. She exhaled, “Anyways, after school and, of course, my coronation,” The smile became genuine as she said this, “I was thinking congratulatory soirée at the Waldorf palace?”

“Are you kidding? Of course,” Nelly’s eyes widened. “Yeah, we’ll be there, obviously.” Penelope assured with a scoff as though she could not believe that the girl was asking. “Great,” Blair smiled sweetly. “Oh, and I wish you two the best of luck on all of your performances. Really, you’ll need it.” With that remark, the brunette was off, triumph written all over her flawless features.

Students began to file into the building. They chatted amongst each other, most being idle chatter but some whispered their anxieties. Overhearing it brought Blair a sense of peace knowing it wasn’t just her who was worried about their success. It wasn’t that she thought she was incapable, but what if she messed up in an act of fate? The girl suddenly lurched forward, having been accidentally shoved by the person behind her. Luckily a person in front shielded her fall. When Blair looked up, she noticed that it was someone else she knew. Serena Van Der Woodsen. 

Blair narrowed her eyes, stepping backwards. “Serena,” She said drily. “Fancy seeing you here.” The blonde smiled warily, raising her eyebrows. “I could say the same,” Suddenly, from afar, Nate finally came wandering over, two steaming cups in hand. Serena looked over, “Nate, hey. Look who joined us.” Blair instantly frowned, looking between the two. “Us?” She asked, voice raised in confusion. “Why us — Nate, where were you? We were supposed to meet outside and walk in together.” Nate clearly was grasping fruitlessly for answers, gaping like a fish out of water. Blair felt her heart sink. 

“Me and Nate just ran into each other on our way in,” Serena explained exasperatedly. “Nothing weird is going on so you can turn your Blair-y senses off.” Nate joined in quickly, “And we were gonna wait inside for you. Come on,” He handed one of the coffees over to Blair and pulled her into his arms. “I missed you.” The brunette, forced to comply, became lax in his arms. But, his scent and soothing voice made up for it somehow. She smiled, hugging him. “I missed you too.” She almost whispered. 

“You’re gonna do amazing, okay?” Nate said after a moment. 

“I know,” She slowly parted from him, smiling. “You are too. We’re both going to pass and we’re going to have the most beautiful, most elegant wedding in all of Manhattan,” Smile widening, she continued, “Everyone will be there to see Waldorf – Archibald, District Two and District Five, together.” Nate smiled, brushing a piece of hair out of his future consort’s face. “Who would want miss it?” 

Her heart almost burst out of her chest. Then, Serena’s voice cut through the moment, “Come on, you guys, we don’t want to be late for orientation.” She bit her lip softly, looking between the two of her friends before turning away. “She’s right,” Nate agreed, slowly pulling away from Blair. “Let’s go catch up with her.” Blair pouted but agreed, walking after him.

Orientation was lead by Blanchet herself. Coral Blanchet, to be exact. She was quite old now and wasn’t the first Blanchet to run the place. The school has been around for some time. It was a family business, one could say. All the royals sat in rows of seats in an auditorium on one of the floors of the building. Blanchet stood before them in an ugly shall and cat eye glasses on point of her nose. She waited until everyone was settled into their seats before she spoke.

“Ladies and gentleman, today officially commences your week of Nobility Acting and Managing Class. You will be learning how to manage palace and district finance, how to appropriately attend events including out of district, out of borough and out of state. Additionally, there will be classes on table manners, how to act cordially in front of commoners and how to deal with them properly and how properly wear your formal attire. 

Keep in mind a lot of these things you should already know. If it is clear these subjects are mastered, you may move on. Our main focus is on how you manage finance and maintain your palace and district. We want to ensure that when your time comes to be sole ruler of your district, you uphold its name with dignity and respect. At the end of these courses, if you’ve show outstanding progress and rating, you will be granted your official statewide coronation,” Blanchet’s droning voice was cut short but a chorus of delighted whoops. “However, if you don’t, the school will not provide you with your coronation and the decision will fall upon your parents — the current reigning King and Queen of your district. 

That is all I really have to say tonight. Henrick over there will pass out your hotel key and schedule. Class will begin in an hour from now. If any of you have any questions, please direct them towards your instructor for the week: Ms. Rachel Tassler. I cannot wait to see all of your faces this coming Sunday, and I hope to be able to attend each and every one of your crowning ceremonies. Good luck to you all.”

As the speech came to an end, all Blair could think of was how she would be the first in her family line not to be taught by a Blanchet. She frowned, watching the decrepit woman shuffle off stage. “I can’t believe this!” She seethed. Nate sitting beside of her looked over. “What can’t you believe?” He asked. “Blanchet isn’t teaching us herself? Isn’t that how it’s supposed to be? It’s her school!” Her eyes narrowed over at Ms. Rachel. “Who even is she? Is she even related to the Blanchets?”

“I don’t know but I’m sure it’s fine,” Nate patted her arm and stood up. “Let’s get our keys. I’m rooming with Chuck.” Blair grimaced at the name, “Gross,” She remarked. “I’m sure I’ll get Serena. Go figure, right?” Nate frowned a little at that. “You know what happened between us meant nothing,” he said slowly. Blair was silent. “I love you, Blair. Your my consort. Come on, you and Serena used to be best friends. Don’t let my stupid mistake ruin that.”

“You ruined it, Nate!” Blair snapped suddenly. When others looked over, she quickly closed her mouth and looked away. “Look, let’s just . . forget all that. Okay?” Nate just nodded. Blair nodded too then grabbed his hand, leading him out of the rows of seats. Chuck Bass was waiting for them on the exit, a smirk forming the closer they got. 

“What is this?” He says as the two approach. “Trouble in paradise?” Blair glared at him. “We’re fine, Chuck,” Nate answered instead. “I’m gonna get our key and shower before class starts. I’ll meet you two in the lobby?” Chuck produced a card from his pocket. “I’ve got the key, Nathaniel,” He handed it over. “Have a nice shower. Don’t think of me too much.” Nate rolled his eyes at that but smiled. He kissed Blair, “I’ll see you soon. We’re gonna do great, remember?” That made the brunette smile. She nodded. “Of course I do. See you.”

She watched as Nate exited the auditorium. Now she was left with Chuck. “What?” She asked when he just stared. “What would be the benefits of bringing District Two and District Five together?” He asked, his head cocking in curiosity. Blair stiffened. What was the point of this? “Combined wealth, duh. And our tourist points alone would flourish,” Blair blinked. “Why?”

“Don’t you think you could profit better, let’s say . . marrying into District Eight?” It took everything in Blair not to roll her eyes and even that didn’t work. “Give it up, Chuck,” She sighed. “Me and Nate were practically betrothed at birth. Besides, could you even handle ruling with someone? I’m not standing on the sidelines while you taint yours and my district with patriarchal nonsense.”

“But you and I worked so well together.” Chuck continued. 

“In school!” Blair retorted.

“Where are we now?”

“This is different. This determines everything.”

“So let’s determine it together. Let’s join District Eight and Two. Think of all of the possibilities you and I could open . . “

Blair scoffed. “Of course you’d make marriage all about money. Move out of my way,” She shoved passed the boy. “I’ve got to get ready for my first class and you should too, rather than swindling young ladies out of their kingdoms. That’s low, even for you, Bass.” Chuck could only stand and watch as the brunette angrily stomped over to the man handing out their key cards, snatching hers away, then marching away again, this time towards the exit. He simply shook his head. This week should be interesting.


	2. Commoner’s Calamity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if anyone is confused, I’ve got the Kingdoms separated by Manhattan neighborhoods. I was going to have each character run, like, Manhattan, Brooklyn, The Bronx, but I felt like Manhattan is such a big point of the show so I wanted it to focus there more than ever. 
> 
> So:
> 
> Chuck - District 8
> 
> Blair - District 2
> 
> Serena / Eric - District 1
> 
> Nate - District 5
> 
> Humphreys - They actually live in Brooklyn so they hail from the Central Brooklyn area.
> 
> The two OCs that will appear later will be commoners of District 8 and reside in the Upper East Side (of course!). 
> 
> Sorry if this is very clumsily put together, but when I get ideas, I like to just do them right away! But I hope this is enjoyed at least a little.

“It’s beautiful.” 

Jenny Humphrey sat in the backseat of a cab, gazing in awe outside of her window. Before her was the sprawling District One, home to places such as Battery Park City and the ever so busy TriBeCa. The current ruler was Queen Lily van der Woodsen and her alone. Word around Manhattan was she couldn’t keep a husband to her name. Perhaps her boredom was why she decided to grant Jenny’s father, Rufus, an outlet for his art display. She had thought the gesture was odd, but the smile on her father’s face made her forget.

“Beautiful or just expensive?” Dan, Jenny’s older brother, replied sardonically. “Now, Dan,” Rufus said, though there was hints of amusement in his warm eyes. “District One is historic. All of New York is. It’s definitely worth stopping to admire.” Dan could only roll his eyes though. He was always defending the place and they weren’t even from the same borough. But Dan had to admit, he was happy that his dad would have a place to display his and his mother’s work. Who knows, maybe even he would contribute. But his heart always stuck with writing.

As the van der Woodsen castle came into sight, Jenny sighed again, slouching against the leather seat. “What do you think it’s like?” She asked, to no one in particular but of course, she knew Dan would answer. And he did, “Lonely. Tedious — I mean, having to dress in all of those layers every single day, jeez. Who has time for all of that?” But Jenny just shook her head. “You don’t understand,” She said quietly, eyes shifting downcast. A smile played on her lips. “It’s so much more than looks and wealth. It’s traditions. Responsibility.”

Dan visibly deflated. He knew that whenever his sister got that faraway look in her eye, she was getting serious. He didn’t want to invalidate that for her — the girl could dream. Should dream. But was it fair of him to allow her to reach for something so far from being attainable? “Yeah, it sounds like a lot,” Dan agreed quietly. “Having to uphold a certain image for the well-being of everyone. It doesn’t seem to leave room for individualism, does it?” Jenny’s shoulders raised in a shrug. “I dunno,” She settled on. “It would still be nice. Just to experience once. A girl can dream, right?”

“Of course she can!” Rufus joined in, throwing an arm around his daughter’s shoulder. Jenny forced a smile but when her father pulled a scrunched nosed face at her, it became genuine and she started to laugh. Dan watched the two with quiet fondness. He loved his family very much, well, what was left of it. He wouldn’t change being a citizen for anything. The life of a royal sounded like hell. Dan was just happy to hear his sister had something to believe and latch onto.

The cab dropped the Humphrey family off at the gates. The stood several feet above their heads, made of iron and gold. They ended in sharp points at the top and at the entrance were the letters ‘VDW’. “Are we are the right place?” Rufus asked jokingly, clearly a bit daunted by the proximity of a Manhattan staple. Before the golden gates could even be opened, the massive Bubinga wood double doors of the castle were heaved open with a flourish by two heavily layered doorman. The doormen here doubled as guards. At the center was none other than the queen herself, clad in a casual but still equally elegant soft blue gown and the traditional Van Der Woodsen jewels — a Diamond and sapphire broach and pearl necklace, and of course, the crown which was worth more than the castle itself with all of its finishings. 

Rufus seemed to be a bit dazzled by the sight, but to be fair, so was Jenny. Even Dan, despite his skepticism. He could appreciate the craftsmanship of the architecture and the beauty of the dress. Guard doormen followed a few steps behind in her wake out of precaution, their faces never switching from that serious, stony look. The Queen smiled slowly as she approached, lifting her chin in greeting. “Mr. Humphrey!” She called out, stopping a few feet from the gate. The guards opened them with leisure, breaking the barrier between commonfolk and nobility. 

“Your Majesty.” Rufus greeted in response, giving a halfhearted bow. Dan and Jenny followed suit. “Oh, Rufus, stop — you can call me Lily.” The blonde waved her hand dismissively. A look unreadable to Dan crossed over his father’s face, then, he smiled tightly. “That’d be impolite of me, Your Majesty,” He gestured towards Dan and Jenny. “Uh, these are my children — Daniel, Jennifer, say hello.” 

“Hey.” Dan pretty much deadpanned, throwing up his hand in a wave.

“Your Majesty.” Jenny greeted with a timid yet awed nod.

“Yes, I remember,” Lily said with a smile in their direction. “They’ve been taught well. Well,” She looked between the three of them. “You’re all here for a reason, right? Let’s go see that gallery.” As if out of nowhere, the sound of hoof beats against pavement sounded from behind the Humphreys. The busy streets parted to make way for the carriage, a coachman pulling the reigns to come to a stop near the curb. Lily gestured forward. “We’ve found a place near TriBeCa that we think will draw the most attention to you and your wife’s work,” She explained as they made their way to the carriage. Jenny was practically fizzing with excitement. 

“Ex wife,” Rufus interjected, then, “That’s wonderful. Seriously. Thank you, it was a really generous offer.” He said, for the first time sounding heartfelt. Lily smiled, “Well, I decided with Nobility School coming up, that Serena should make her first Queenly decision. I was expecting an all malls shut down shopping spree, but she chose the progressive route — an outlet for the tourists and common people. I thought it was a great idea.”

“Good for press,” Dan said after they had seated, and instantly regretted doing so upon seeing his father’s glare. “I’m — I’m sorry.” Dan blabbered out, though by his tone it was hard to tell if he was. Lily just shook her head, “No, no. You’re a smart boy Daniel. But I actually care for the arts and well, tourists do bring in money.” The carriage jerked to life and they began moving down the street. Dan felt more funny than pampered and he got the feeling that his father felt the same. But Jenny looked as though she were about to burst, cheeks split in a rosy smile. She couldn’t stop looking around. 

“How are Serena and Eric?” Rufus asks in order to change the conversation around. “Serena’s great. She’s at Nobility School currently. I’m not planning to step down any time soon but it’s good she knows what to do,” Lily nods, then sighs, “Eric is . . well, he’s okay. I love him dearly, he’s just been having trouble lately. He’s quite lonely but won’t apply himself.” Jenny looked over. “So, Prince Eric?” She asked, eyebrows raising. Lily gave her a look, “Yes. He could use a friend like you. Someone his age and pretty.” 

“Now, now,” Rufus interjected. “She’s only sixteen. She doesn’t need to be set up with any princes.” Jenny looked at her father in protest but Lily just laughed. “No, of course not,” She assured. “But I’m sure the two of them could use each other. It’s good to have connections.” She smiled at the girl, and Jenny returned it just as giddily. Rufus pointed at his daughter, “Platonic only, got it?” The blonde just rolled her eyes and smiled. “Sure, Dad. Purely platonic.”

“Has she got a . . a prince yet?” It felt weird for Dan to say, but he had to know. He felt Jenny’s questionable stare on the side of his face. “Just wondering. I don’t know how the whole betrothed thing works in the modern world.” He shrugged, leaning back into his seat. Lily blinked before responding, “I’m not really sure. I’m letting Serena decide whether she’d like Blanchet to choose or if she’d like to later on in life.” 

“Oh, so you guys are going that progressive?” Rufus asked.

“Well, I still want her marrying likeminded royals, of course. But it doesn’t have to be someone in her class.” Lily explained. 

“So how does it work?” Jenny asked after a moment. “It’s all up to the parents,” Lily began. “Princesses or Princes are chosen their spouse at birth or they’re given one later after their coronations.” The Humphreys seemed to take this in collectively. “Well . . what happens if you do marry out of royalty?” The blonde’s voice edged on anxious. Lily inhaled sharply. “ . . For a Prince taking a wife, she’d become like him — a royal. It isn’t simple though, it takes a lot of training. They call it ‘princess training’,” That didn’t look to trouble Jenny. “As for a Princess taking a husband, well . . she might as well kiss her crown goodbye.” 

“Why?” Dan and Rufus asked in unison, then looked at each other in surprise. Lily rolled her eyes, “Because. Old ways. Men are supposed to be the leader. If he’s lower than the Princess, then he can’t possibly imagine to rule the Kingdom. It just isn’t done.” She looked away from them after that, a wistfulness clouding her eyes. “Enough with the questions about this. You all aren’t planning on integrating into this life.”

That silenced the Humphreys, but Dan couldn’t understand the sudden tension. No one else spoke again until the carriage arrived in TriBeCa. Traffic was on the rise, and not just cars, but foot traffic too. From where they stopped on the street, Dan could see what he assumed was the gallery. It was matte black with a milky white trim and interior. On the front was a giant paint palette and underneath it read ‘Alison’s’ in quaint but beautiful cursive font. 

The carriage pulled up moments later and the coachman stopped the horses, quelling them with carrot based treats. He then opened the doors for the Queen and the Humphreys, gesturing them towards the brand new building. “Oh, Lily, it’s . . ,” Rufus trailed off as he realized he used her name. Lily meet his eyes with silent triumph. “It looks amazing. Thank Serena for me — it was a brilliant idea.” He turned from her, pulling his son and daughter close as they approached the building. The Queen followed, but before she did, raised her hands to halt her guards. She didn’t want them flanking her tonight.

Inside of the building was just as nice. Matte black walls and white marble floors. Art was displayed on walls with non-harsh light reflecting off them. Ropes bordered off the masterpieces so they couldn’t be touched by grubby hands and little engraved feet on the floor indicated a comfortable walking distance. It was all designed by Serena herself and of course the architects that built it. Dan somehow felt warmed by that fact. He smiled, looking at the ornate design and wondering which elements were her idea. 

“I hope it’s all what you envisioned,” Lily asked after awhile, having observed the family from afar. “My daughter worked really hard on designing what she thought would look the most ‘chic’, as she calls it.” Rufus turned to face the women, nodding impressively as he did so. “It’s perfect. Just the kind of thing Alison would like,” He met her eyes. “Thank you. You and Serena. It was more than generous. I hope that we can do your District justice.”

Lily smiled a little, “I’m sure you will. Now, once you all finish having a look at everything, I would like to invite you back to the castle for dinner. Serena is dropping by to eat with us and I figured you’d like to thank her personally.” Rufus looked a little surprised at that. He looked between his children; a quickly nodding Jenny and a shrugging Dan. “Of course,” Rufus piped up. “We’d love to.” Jenny looked up at Dan and grinned. “And I am getting acquainted with Prince Eric,” She mused out loud, but just to him. When he scoffed, Jenny copied him, “What? I know why you were hitting the Queen with all those questions. You’ve never been interested in the royal life before.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dan tried to brush it off, but he knew he was horrible at telling a lie. He hated lies. “Nothing would come out of it anyway. I’m good with just . . admiring form afar.” But Jenny was unconvinced. Her brother hadn’t dated since middle school. Vanessa. And when he fell, it always seemed to be hard. He was good at hiding how it hurt though. Jenny slapped his arm gently. “Come on. Let’s get ready for our first royal dinner.” She grinned up at him. Dan cracked the smallest of smiles and the two of them made their way after Lily and Rufus to the carriage. What would this night entail?


	3. Waldorf Crisis of 2020

Ms. Rachel, or whomever she thought she was, stood at the front of the auditorium hall, anxious shuffling through sheets of paper at her podium. Blair could only watch with annoyed disgust, shaking her head. “She doesn’t even know what she’s doing!” Blair griped. “She’d better not sabotage my chances at passing the course!” Nate and Chuck listened to the brunette’s complaints, a frown tugging at her future consort’s lips. “We haven’t gave her a chance yet, let’s not cancel her so quickly,” He insisted, placing his hand over her’s. “Though, I do kinda wish it was Blanchet . . her being our teacher seemed like everything we’ve been working towards.” Blair nodded slowly, poking out her bottom lip in a little pout, “See? You know what I mean. It just . . it just had to be her! She taught our families before us so many other iconic royal families . . “

“At least she’ll be overseeing on some days,” Nate assured. “And she said she’d attend all our coronations.” The girl muttered under her breath, “She better be . . “ Blair fell silent after seeing the teacher collect herself. Ms. Rachel cleared her throat and clasped her hands together, smiling apprehensively at the crowd of young royals. Ms. Rachel, as she’s called, had shoulder length auburn hair and big, doe brown eyes. She wore circular frames, very reminiscent of Harry Potter and wore a heavy amount of concealer. Blair wondered what she was hiding under it. 

“Good morning, your highnesses,” She spoke, giving a nervous smile. “I’m going to go ahead and address the elephant in the room. Clearly, I am not Blanchet nor am I a Blanchet. At her request, she’s allowed me to share that she is currently feeling under the weather and that is why I will be taking her place this year. However, she will still, of course, oversee,” Sweeping her gaze over the class, Ms. Rachel then continued. “Any — anywho, today marks the first day of your training! Our first lesson is actually a social exercise. 

Ah, ah — I see your falling faces, but I assure you, this one is fun. As you all know, there is a common misconception that all royals are snobby and rude, uncaring of the less fortunate. But that is just not true! A real princess or prince deserving of becoming next to the throne cares about his or her’s subjects, no matter what the social status is!”

Blair rolled her eyes. Yes, of course she agreed they must be civil with the poor, but the pretentious nature and in which she preached really grated on the princess’s nerves. Looking across the room, she spotted Serena. She obviously came in late, sitting in the last row where she would normally try and join them. Blair huffed, drawing her eyes back ahead of her to Ms. Rachel, who had paused to take questions. 

“Alright! Let me explain this exercise. I am going to turn you all loose to the public where you will find a commoner on the street, compliment them, make them feel good! Try to befriend them! It’s key for royalty to be sociable and friendly, and not even in just a causal setting. Whenever you travel to different boroughs or Districts to carry out meetings or — or carry out business, you’ll need to be talkative. Keep a conversation going. So?” She looked around at everyone with a beam. “Do you think you can do it? When you’ve finished, report to me.”

All the students seemed to look at each other warily but they were quick to get up and go. Blair eased herself up first and strutted off towards the exit. Chuck caught up to her. “I’m glad they started us with something easy. I can show that child, whoever she is, how a Waldorf works right off the bat.” Chuck smirked softly, partly to himself. “That’s well and all, but I don’t recall you being the type to socialize with the downtrodden. How will you manage?” There was genuine curiosity behind the jest. Blair frowned, sending a glare at him as the broke out into the sunlight. 

“I can manage!” She snapped, nose wrinkling in frustration. Then, her eyes went dreamy. “I can manage anything for that coronation. And I’m meant to be Queen, there can be no other way. I’ll make sure of it.” With that, Blair smirked in determination. Chuck raised his chin but didn’t drop her gaze. “Or?” He said, drawing out the syllable. Blair’s triumph dissipated into irritation. She forced a smile, though it came out strained, and took a step closer to Chuck, chest to chest. “I am not marrying you, Chuck Bass. Not now, not ever.”

“Fine, Blair.” He says, pulling a simper. Blair swear she saw a flash of hurt but she had to be dreaming. Chuck didn’t really care about her, he just wanted what District Two had to offer for himself. As if, Blair grumbled in her head. District Eight was wealthy enough, what with its luxurious Upper East Side. The Princess turned away, marching off down the sidewalk. Safely away from Chuck, she squinted her eyes, sinking into her prowl mode. She was on the search for an approachable commoner, someone pretty. Like minds had the best interactions.

A few blocks away, she spotted a middle aged woman walking with who she could assume to be her son. She was pretty enough with minimal wrinkles and painted red lips. “Perfect!” Blair mouthed, instantly smiling. She rushed across the way, heels clicking across the cement as she crossed the crosswalk. “Hello? Ma’am!” She called out, putting on her best happy face. The woman turned around, confusion written all over her features, but then she noticed who it was. That’s right, Blair mused in her head. Real royalty, staring you right in the face. Bask in it, peasants. 

“Hi! I couldn’t help but notice you’re wearing last year’s Dior,” She eyed the clothing. Indeed an old catalog. Though, there was something off about it. “I thought you should know that down here, we call that a fashion emergency. We like staying up to date. I just wasn’t sure if you knew.” Blair smiled innocently, then cocked her head as the woman’s lip curled into a sneer. “Well, where I’m from? We call it appreciating what you got,” She then retracted, putting a hand over her mouth. “Sorry, your highness, but unfortunately not everyone has the funds to buy a new wardrobe each time a new line is released.”

The woman gave her another long look then turned away without another word. Blair was left to stand there frowning, hands balling into fists. Of course! Leave it to commoners to take a simple advisory as a personal attack! But she expected no less. At least she could afford luxury clothes. Blair glanced around, feeling self-conscious. None of her classmates were around but she would hate if they had seen that exchange. “Oh well,” She sighed. “I’ve still got time. I’ll just fine another!” 

Blair wandered off then, but, in the process got caught up by a local Starbucks. She purchased an iced drink before departing and, in that moment checked her phone and realized that coffee line had her cutting it close. Blair frowned, quickly pocketing the device. She needed to find a poor person, and soon! Just as she began to walk, she spotted down the street a blonde perusing the strip, looking through the glass at the dresses on display. Her dress she had on was also quite nice to the eye. Blair could even see herself in it. A fashionable commoner!

Blair practically waltzed over, putting on that ever so sweet smile again. “Hey!” The girl turned around quickly, eyes wide. Pretty too! “I love your dress. Where did you get it?” Blair asked, head tilted. But the blonde was rather starstruck. Oh yeah, Blair mused. Royalty. “Yes, I’m Princess Waldorf,” The brunette sighed, but the smile never left. “But believe it or not, I’m a girl just like you.” Jenny just nodded wordlessly, grasping for any sentence she could think of. “Right, I just — Your Highness, I — I’m honored,” She smiled a little. “I actually made this dress . . “

Blair raised her eyebrows. Now there was a surprise. And a real one too! She wasn’t lying when she said the dress was nice. It was. Her mother Eleanor had a fashion line along with her royal duties and even she may be impressed by the craftsmanship. Especially from such a young lady. Then it dawned on her! “Are you kidding me?” Blair feigned an awed expression. “You know, that’s really impressive. I’ve only see stitches like that in places like Bendel’s,” She couldn’t contain a grin when the blonde flushed, looking down so that her fringe concealed her embarrassed smile. “What’s your name?” Blair prompted. 

The girl piped up, “Jenny Humphrey.”

“My mother, Queen of District Two, loves to shape aspiring little souls such as yours and I’m sure she’d just love to see your work. Such talent shan’t go to waste, right?”

“Are you . . implying what I think you’re implying?” Jenny asked, struggling to hide her excitement. 

Blair smiled, “Jenny Humphrey, I would like to invite you to my castle for a session of Eleanor Waldorf-concocted constructive criticism. Now, this is a one in a life time opportunity so I suggest you to act quick.”

“Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes. I just have to ask my Dad, and . . — “

“Great! It’s done then. Give me your number.”

The Princess and designer exchanged cellphone numbers, with Jenny unable to contain her delight at having royalty just a call away. Satisfied with her exchange, Blair headed off back towards Park Avenue, practically beaming with her success. She had made a friend and offered a charity! This had to give her extra points. As she reached the building, she noticed a growing crowd of her fellow students, having also finished their tasks and before her. Blair suppressed a twinge of anger. Fate just saved the best for last, is all!

Nate was nowhere to be seen so she went inside to search for him. Instead, she found Chuck. Again. But this time, Blair was curious. She approached him. “You were wrong, Bass,” She smirked. “I made my friend. Her name is Jenny Humphrey and I invited her over to meet the Queen.” Chuck raised his brows slowly, “So you bribed her?” He started to grin as Blair gasped at the accusation. “I did not! She was thrilled about it!” Blair frowned. “It doesn’t matter what you think! I know I have this one around my cute little finger.”

“Maybe,” Chuck looked across the room. Blair followed his gaze to Serena. “Our flaxen goddess went to a home for the elderly. The move of a true genius.” Blair’s jaw dropped. “And you pointed out my flaw! She pulled the oldest trick in the book.” Chuck patted the girl on the back, standing close beside her to survey the blonde princess. She was all smiles, mingling with people like Penelope and Nelly. “Whatever,” Blair decided. She wasn’t going to let this get to her. “I completed the task. I should get neoteric points for inviting my friend over.” Chuck rolled his shoulders in a shrug, then nudged her towards the hall that would lead to the auditorium. “We’re about to see.”

Blair and the prince walked into the auditorium floor that doubled as their classroom for the week. Students were already making their way to their seats. This time, Nate had preserved a row of seat for his friends and when he saw Blair and Chuck enter, he beckoned them over. Blair was quick to follow, stealing the chair next to Nate. Chuck made a point to sit on Nate’s other side; whether it was to hinder Serena or cause Blair more anguish, the world would never know. But judging by that sly look he always wore, Blair had a feeling she knew. Serena was left to slid in beside Blair, meeting her ex-friend’s gaze with a clearly forced politeness. 

Ms. Rachel came front and center stage. She dawdled over to her desk and pulled up a sheet of paper. “Alright, your highnesses! That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” The small throng of to-bes exchanged glances, shrugging. A majority didn’t mind it; socializing with their subjects came easy to them. “Ah, I thought so! So now, who wants to share first? And uh, I should say this now: don’t make up something just for the points. In fact, you’d get a higher grade if you’re honest. Honesty is the best policy. Lies just create drama which can be harmful and all around just a pest for our community, so breaking that habit sooner than later is ideal.”

Blair fell silent as other royals were quick to raise their hands. Chuck turned to his best friend, “Who was your less fortunate buddy for the day?” He asked, brows raising slowly. “I actually met Kitty McGrath — she’s with McGrath Labs,” Nate explained, eyes shining, “It’s a makeup brand.” The shorter of the two nodded knowingly. “I’m aware,” He says. “They’ve come to open a store in the INTERMIX. I’ve yet to say hello, given I’ve been stuck here.” 

“She’s really cool,” Nate admitted. He produced a tiny, plastic decorative bag from his pocket. “I got samples from her Mom’s new line.”

“She came bearing gifts. How sweet.”

“Totally. What about you?”

“Oh, you know. Some woman I can’t recall the name of. They’re easier to work with.”

“What about you, Blair?” That was Serena’s voice. She couldn’t stand to hear the guys talking much longer. She smiled encouragingly, but deflated seeing Blair wasn’t having it. “You’ll see,” The brunette chirped, eying the other princess warily. Then, suddenly Ms. Rachel called from the podium, “Princess Serena van der Woodsen? It’s your turn. Please, stand up before the class. And moreover, be honest!”

“Of course, Ms. Rachel,” Said Serena as she stood up, briefly meeting her friends’ expectant gazes. “I dropped by the UES Nursing and Rehabilitation Center to say hello to the residents,” Serena announced, not an ounce of pride or malice to her tone. She paused before continuing, “A lot of you may not realize this, but nursing homes are often used as ‘out of sight, out of mind’ facilities. A lot of people who have to live there have been abandoned by their families. They don’t have anyone to visit them, or to be their friend. I thought today I might change that, and after meeting some of the wonderful residents, I hope to encourage you all to do the same. I’m telling you, one royal visit can light up a bored elderly person’s face tenfold.”

People around showed their respects in halfhearted claps. Ms. Rachel looked like she won the lottery. And she could use it, Blair remarked to herself scathingly. Stupid Serena and her oldie but goodie plans! Beside her, Chuck turned his head to whisper, “Now, how is Princess Waldork going to top that act of goodwill?” Instead of blanching though, Blair smiled. “I’ve got my own charity case. Just watch.”

After Nate and Chuck, it became Blair’s turn. She wasted no time in standing up, lips pulled back to reveal the perfect smile. She’d look like an angel if no one already knew what she was capable of on a whim. “Ms. Rachel. A pleasure to have you as our nurturer. What pressure it must be to carry the weight of a dozen malleable brains,” At Blair’s statement, the teacher gave an anxious yet hopeful smile. “Yes, it — it’s been a lot, but I’m managing. Don’t think I could without the assurance of knowing Blanchet is over my shoulder,” Then, she smiled genuinely. “Thank you, Blair. For awhile, I thought you might actually hold some resentment towards me, but I suppose I assumed wrong!”

Afraid not, Ms. Honey, the brunette thought with a smirk. “Right,” She said, holding out the syllable fondly. “Anyway, I started my day by walking down Park. I didn’t want to pick just anyone, I wanted them to stand out! So —,” But Blair was cut short. She narrowed her eyes at the teacher, who was holding up her finger and in the other hand, a sheet of paper. “What? I was getting to the good part.”

“Sorry, your highness. I just have reports here that you actually talked to a woman for a few seconds, then headed immediately to our neighborhood Starbucks. It says you leave ten minutes later with an iced espresso.”

Blair felt her face get hot as stares fell upon her. She spotted Nelly and Penelope with a few other girls, giggling quietly. Serena and Nate weren’t even looking at her, but Chuck was, in a subtle side eye. He too was using a fist to conceal a smirk. That only angered Blair more. “So? What’s wrong with getting a drink? I still finished!” The girl protested. Ms. Rachel just nodded quickly, “Just remember what I said about honesty. I know everything, heh.”

Blair faked a smile. Her disdain was becoming obvious now. “I met a girl named Jenny looking into a clothing store. I complimented her dress, and in turn, learned that she is an aspiring designer. So young, so much talent,” Blair put on the works, hoping to cover her coffee spree. “So naturally, I asked her to come over and meet the Queen who’s a fashion designer herself.” Blair shrugged, smiling proudly at her decision. “We’re friends now and I’ve even got her number. See? If anything, the drink helped.”

But Ms. Rachel did not look pleased. She didn’t look mad either, rather, sympathetic. She smiled, putting down the paper. “Well, that’s generous of you, Blair,” Rachel began. Blair started to smile. “Except . . doesn’t that sound a little disingenuous to you?” The brown haired princess just stood there, aghast. No way.

“No? I invited her to my castle for private sewing lessons!”

“For friendship.”

“To make friends!”

“But you had to offer something in exchange rather than appealing to her from the heart.”

“What? But — !”

“Blair,” Ms. Rachel started to speak, putting away the paper. “I know sometimes it seems like the easy route because, yeah, it is easy. Everyone wants to befriend royalty. But there’s ways to do it without having to goad them. You could’ve appealed to something else about her, or still asked about the dress but maybe not coax her with a favor.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Blair blurted, much to some students’ shock. But despite Ms. Rachel’s nervousness, she held her ground. “I know, I know. It was still a very generous thing to offer and I hope that you still go through with it,” She reorganized her papers. “Run it by the Queen first, of course. I will still be giving you points for the task but I’m afraid you did not fully pass for the partial bribe. Otherwise, you all did amazing. Now, I’d like to end this day going over one of the most boring aspects of this course . . Kingdom finance.”

Everyone collectively groaned except the still stunned Blair Waldorf. Nate put an arm around her shoulders while Serena offered a sympathetic gaze. Blair didn’t know why, surely she knew the brunette wanted nothing to do with her. Especially not now. She had passed her assignment, but Blair had not. “It’ll be okay,” She assured. “It’s only the first day. We have plenty more assignments and exercises to make up for the lost points.” Blair could tell that whatever the blonde was feeling now was genuine, but she just could not care. 

“You know what? You’re right, Serena,” Blair stood up abruptly, grabbing her purse. She needed a break from this stifling place. “It’s only the beginning of the week. Plenty of time to crush you at my own game,” She paused, glaring down at the girl. Bitterness dripped from her every word, “Prepare for Hurricane Waldorf because she is coming. When you least expect it . . “ Cryptic words said, Blair was off, pushing past the legs of her classmates still sitting, awaiting their next task. Serena watched her go with a frown. Would this van der Woodsen slash Waldorf Cold War ever end? She didn’t think she could deal with it much longer.


	4. Feasting Follies

As the sun sank into the horizon, an apprehensive bunch of Humphreys began dressing for a night in District One. Specifically, the Van Der Woodsen castle. Rufus felt overwhelmed by the upper class attention. Something told him there was a reason for it. Perhaps they would learn it tonight. He wore the best tuxedo he owned — the one he wore at his wedding. Dan wore a simple dress shirt and suit jacket, leaving it open with the tie. Jenny made an entire dress just for the event. She tied in the main colors of the castle which as golds, whites and hints of baby blue. Dan had to admit that it looked good but he wished he wouldn’t get her hopes up too high.

Things did seem to be looking up for the little Humphrey though. A gig with Queen Waldorf and dinner with the Van Der Woodsen family? She was closer to royalty than she had been just days ago. All she had to do was get to know Prince Eric. Smiling at the thought, she looked at herself in the mirror. Perfect. Tonight would be great. Now if only she could get rid of her jitters. She felt like she might throw up. Looking out into the living room at her dad and brother, she wondered how they weren’t feeling the same.

“You kids about ready?” Rufus asked, finishing the last button on his suit as he entered the living area. “As I’ll ever be,” Dan answered, then glanced over towards Jenny’s room. The girl was making her way out now, grabbing her purse off of the kitchen table. “Yeah,” She sounded breathless. “Let’s go.” With a single nod, Rufus swung the front door open and headed out, children following suit. 

Outside, it was dark but the roads were bustling. Rufus had called a cab but there was none in sight. Instead, a limousine was in its place. Rufus eyed it skeptically and his son came up to join him, cocking his head. “That . . can’t be for us, can it?” Dan questioned. As if on cue, the window rolled down. The person inside called out, “Car for Humphrey?” Jenny and Dan looked at each other in surprise. Rufus only shook his head. Of course Lily would do something like this. She liked to subtly show off like that. “Well, here’s our ride, kids. Let’s make the most of it.” He got in first, then Dan, then Jenny. 

Inside the limousine was spacious and there looked to be a bar addition, though that wouldn’t be used tonight unfortunately. “I feel like I’m in a movie,” Dan stated, glancing over at his father. “I mean, it’s nice, don’t get me wrong, just why us?” The older man just looked out the window, not giving away a thing. Then Jenny spoke up, “Let’s not question it and just enjoy it. I feel like for once my prayers have been answered.”

Dan rolled his eyes but he said nothing more. He suspected something may be up but he decided to let it rest for the time being. His father was already not in his element so it would do no good in rustling him up more. The limousine came to a squeaking halt a few blocks from the grand building that was the Van Der Woodsen castle. It was even more beautiful at night, lit up by the lights installed around it.

“This is your stop,” The driver called from the front of the vehicle. “Sorry I could get closer! But you can all walk, right?” Rufus glanced into the rear view and narrowed his eyes. Was that a stab or just small talk? “Since we were babies,” Dan answered for him. Rufus had to keep himself from cracking a smile. That was his son. “This is just fine. Thank you, uh . . ,” He didn’t know the guy’s name. “Sir.” The man settled on instead. He opened the door and stepped out, Jenny and Dan soon doing the same. Together, the family approached the golden gates once again and this time were escorted by the souped up doormen into the elaborate castle. 

Almost immediately they were dazzled but the pristine whiteness of it all. Everything seemed to be either a marble white, a shining gold, a baby blue or a milky beige. Chandeliers lining the ceiling reflected the lights all around and it everything seemed to glitter. It truly was a sight. And in the center of it all was Lily in her gold official Queen’s dress and mink fur coat, looking like an angel. With her was the smaller form of whom Dan assumed to be Prince Eric. 

He was short with brown hair, semi-long and curling in the back. He looked shy almost but he wore a smile, likely a faux one just as his mom wore to the public eye. “Just in time!” Lily mused as she approached, son in tow. “Everything is set up in the dining room. Oh, and this is my son, Eric.” The boy bowed with a smile. Dan raised his eyebrow; wasn’t he the prince? “Hello, I’m Eric,” He said, despite his mother having already done the introductions. “It’s a treat to have you all eating with us.” From beside him, Dan felt Jenny shifting her weight. The blonde met eyes with Eric and she smiled hopefully. The boy returned the gesture, but that was all. 

“Well, let’s eat! I’m starved and I’m sure you all are too,” She whisked around, dress dragging against the marble as she walked. “Serena is upstairs getting ready. She just got home from school not too long ago.” The dining area was just as lavish as everything else. The table was almost a mile long but they would only use for first portion tonight. They all moseyed around the table as though not sure where to sit. The Queen took the head of the table, naturally, smiling invitingly for the family to join her. 

“How is school for Serena?” Rufus asked after choosing a seat, taking his napkin into his lap. Lily was toying with a salad fork, rearranging them as a means to do something with her hands. She tried not to show her anxieties much. “She says it’s great. It should be, it’s only this last week left,” The blonde said. “Though she is a little nervous about the coronation. That’s natural for a princess.” When that word was spoken, Jenny seemed to pipe up. 

“What’s a coronation like?” Asked the girl after awhile, looking up at the Queen inquisitively. Lily looked over at her and smiled, “It’s usually dependent on the princess. But generally, they’re . . they’re an event you’ll never forget. It’s like all of the world is there to see your transition. That’s why it can also be nerve wracking, as you can imagine.”

“I wish I could,” Jenny confessed with a little smile, then she dropped her gaze. Lily lifted her gaze to meet Rufus’s. Silence fell over them until the door opened, revealing not Serena but a finely dressed man. Lead by . . several more. And they all toted some expensive looking plate of food. “Ah, dinner is served!” Lily smiled, scooting out her chair a tad. She sounded happy to have something to talk about. “You have to try the caviar. Have you ever had it?”

“Fish eggs? No, I can’t say I have.” Rufus raised an eyebrow but there was a trace of a smile on his face. Lily brightened at that. Suddenly, the door opened again but this time it was Serena. Her hair was blown everywhere but it still looked flawless and she wore a red peplum dress and it hugged her beautifully. She smiled, and Dan thought he physically felt his heart skip. She lit up the room more than all of the tacky chandeliers and wall ornaments.

“Hope I didn’t miss anything,” The princess began as she walked over, taking a chair next to Eric. He and Serena faced Dan, Jenny and Rufus. “Ah, I’m so glad you guys could all make it!” Serena smiled, then looked over at Dan. Dan shifted his gaze to his food swamped plate. “We we’re glad to be invited,” Rufus nodded. “The food looks delicious.” Smiling, Lily clasped her hands together, “Mm, I’ll make sure to thank the chef.”

“Serena,” Rufus cleared his throat. “This is —,” But Dan interjected, “It’s cool Dad, I got this one,” He extended his arm across the table. “I’m Dan.” Then it dawned on him. And he quickly retracted his hand with a flushed face. “That was uh . . that was a royal no-no, wasn’t it?” Eric looked down with a grin and Lily raised an eyebrow. But Serena just beamed sympathetically and nodded, “A little impolite to do at dinner. But it’s okay. It’s your first offense,” When she said that, she smiled again, eyes crinkling at the corners. “It’s nice to meet you, Dan. And you?” The blonde turned her attention to Jenny. 

“Jenny, your highness.”

“Ah! Blair talked about you in class today. So you’re the one she befriended.”

“She — she called us friends?”

“Congratulations on Queen Eleanor, by the way. You must be so excited.”

“Wait, what?” Rufus slipped in, looking at his daughter. Jenny deflated, looking over at Rufus, “Oh yeah, I was gonna tell you about that after dinner.” The man shrugged his shoulders, dropping his fork. “Why not now?” He suggested. “Well, the Princess Blair came up to me today and said she liked my dress. She offered her mom, the literal Queen of D2, to critique it and give me helpful advice, so I said yes. I didn’t think you’d care . . “

“I don’t, but I like to know these things,” Rufus’s voice softened. “When are you going? Don’t let it interfere with your classes.” Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes, “I won’t.” Privately, Dan wondered if it was right for them to mention another Queen in another one’s domain. “Queen Eleanor, how exciting,” She said with a dry simper. “I’m sure she’s plum full of constructive criticism to offer. I am surprised she agreed to such a thing though.” 

“How come?” Jenny asked. 

“The Waldorfs aren’t the most humble people.” Serena butted in to explain. 

“Must be contagious.” Rufus stated airily, though there was an edge to his tone.

Serena slowly frowned then looked over at her mother. Lily said nothing but managed a forced smile. She grabbed her fork and shoveled up some caviar. Gesturing it forward like a toast, the woman then said, “Try the caviar. Tell me what you think.” The kids proceeded to do so, but Rufus couldn’t be bothered. He couldn’t do this. The tension was too thick for him. Then he looked at his kids; they both looked happy. Well, not now, having tasted that caviar. But Dan was clearly enjoying himself too, which was a surprise and Jenny looked like she was having a ball. Like she belonged there. He had to tough it out.

“Hey, why don’t I show you guys around the castle?” Serena suggested after the excitement of fish eggs died down. “Really? That would be great!” Jenny cheesed, sharing a look with Dan. “Sure, I’d love to see what you’ve done with the place,” He stood up from his seat and Jenny mirrored him. “Sorry if I can’t contribute to conversation. My knowledge of feng shui is limited.”

“Have them back around in an hour. I’m sure the Humphreys don’t wish to overstay their welcome.” Lily eyed Rufus over her glass of white wine. Their father looked at them. He tried not to let his irritation betray itself. “Your Majesty is right. Don’t be too long. You have school tomorrow, Jenny.” Rufus opted to go for his glass of wine too; if he were meant to stay behind with her, he had to have some. 

When Serena lead them off, the Queen let out a sigh as though she had been holding onto it. “Jennifer and Daniel are great children, Rufus,” She admitted after awhile, another sip. “But let’s not kid ourselves, I expected nothing less.” The man let the comment sit weighted in the air for a moment. Then he said quietly, “What is the meaning of all of this, Lil?” The woman smiled behind the rim of her glass. 

“Why did you pick us?” He pressed further. 

“Can’t the ruler of her Kingdom show a little compassion?”

“Well, considering you aren’t necessarily my Queen and your daughter was the one who called the shots.”

“Perhaps I suggested your family! What’s the wrongdoing in that? Come on, Rufus — why can’t you treat this like the good deed it is?”

“Because I’m done pretending!” His voice echoed within the dining hall. “I don’t want to sit around here, listening to you gloat about the lavish life you left me behind for. And — And bringing my children into it?” He shook his head. Already he regretted opening his mouth. “At this point, I’m only here for them. Please, save me the excuses, Your Majesty. Those quit working years ago.”

Silence ensued. The Queen looked stunned. Rufus thought he may have even seen some shame written across her flawless visage. He had to look away; that was the reason he was in this mess in the first place. The sound of clattering metal utensils on fine China reached the man’s ears. He looked up to see Lily rising up from her seat, collecting her dress so that it did not drag. No guards were about to do it for her. She must’ve really wanted privacy. Rufus felt his heart tug but he shoved the feeling down deep. 

“I’m sorry you feel this way, Rufus,” Is all she managed. Rufus tried not to feel hurt by the lack of empathy in her tone. “You’re welcome to stay until the children have returned.” She made her way over to the doorway, slow as a hunting spider. “And here I believed you’d be pleased with the gesture.”

“Me and my family are not just some charity case,” Replied Rufus steely, meeting the Queen’s gaze without flinching. “And you knew exactly what you were doing.” She stood there in the doorway a little longer, back facing away from him. She had so much that she could say to him, but nothing she knew that would soothe her old friend’s bruised heart. She just wished she didn’t have to be the culprit. Toying with the emblem she wore around her throat, Lily emitted a near silent sigh before departing to her chambers. “Goodnight, Sir Humphrey.” Bid the blonde royal as she passed around the corner. Rufus watched her go until she vanished from sight. Guards filed in to take her place. He looked at them warily before waving, “Dont worry, I’ll be out of your hair soon. Just waiting for my son and daughter.” They said nothing though. Just . . stared forward, pokerfaced. Rufus shifted uncomfortably. Royals and their weird help. 

In another corridor, the blonde princess to-be was busy leading her newly acquainted commonfolk associates through the lengths that was her castle. There was a lot of unnecessary, pretentious art slapped up on every wall, some being famous artworks and some being portraits drawn up of the Van Der Woodsen family. Dan kept noticing a brown haired man in a lot of those images and chalked it up to being King William — Serena’s father. He was insanely busy most of the time, or so he said in Times magazine, so he rarely made public appearances at his Kingdom. He left most ins and outs to Lily while he did the inter-borough and inter-state interactions. 

Along with the photos were ornate symbols embossed into the wall panels and on some of the pillars. Victorian gewgaw littered every corner, velvet drapes . . it was simply a lot to take in. Especially for Dan who didn’t know a thing about decor. Jenny seemed to understand everything though, though Dan suspected it might only be a front to impress the princess. “I would die if I had a closet that big!” The girl was still venting. “I mean, Dan, could you imagine? It was nearly as big as our rooms combined!”

“Yeah. I never thought more than three bathrooms were necessary, but I stand corrected.” Dan added on, hands buried in his pockets. But really, it was impressive. Serena turned around to face them and smiled, namely at Dan and his little comment. “You’d be surprised in a castle dominated by woman,” Her smile turned into a grin. “But I think that’s enough for tonight. It is getting a little late.”

“Aw,” Jenny pouted, but she was still plenty happy. “You’ll have to invite us back!”

“Jenny.” Dan warned.

“No, it’s fine,” Serena met Dan’s gaze briefly. “I’d love to finish the tour sometime. A princess must know the layout of a castle.” Jenny beamed happily. Then, boldly, she stated, “May I . . say goodbye to Prince Eric?” Dan raised his eyebrow, looking down at his sister. She really was trying it, wasn’t she? Serena grinned knowingly and nodded. “He’s probably upstairs. Have a guard show you up.”

Jenny gave a happy bounce on her feet before rushing off. “Be quick! Dad’s probably waiting on us.” Dan called after her, watching until she went out of sight. “You all seem really close,” Serena commented when she was gone. Dan turned to face her. “Yeah,” He admitted. “I think my mom leaving brought us all closer. Wow, that was an over share, I’m —so sorry.”

The princess shook her head quickly, eyes softening. “No, Dan, it’s okay. I don’t mind,” She gave him a reassuring look. “Sometimes tragic events can bring people together. I’m sorry that that happened but at least something came out of it.” Something about her tone soothed Dan. It was nice to hear somebody who’s closet was the size of his bedroom say something so heartfelt to him. Not to mention . . it was Princess Serena. He felt light on his feet now just standing with her.

He just nodded. He didn’t know what to say. What if he said something idiotic and she never forgot it? “You know, I’m kind of envious,” She continued quietly, head dropping. “I wish my brother, mother and I would’ve grown closer when my father would leave for long periods of time. But it seemed to keep us all at a standstill instead.”

Somehow, Dan wasn’t surprised to hear that. Parents in charge of an entire District, practically the borough itself, surely didn’t have time for the necessary parenting it took to be a . . well, parent. He felt for her, he really did. He liked knowing that they had something in common despite how different they were, and despite how sad their common thing was.

“I don’t get it. Why put a human being on the earth if you aren’t going to take care of it?” This was partly a joke and a vent. But Serena didn’t seem put off by it. She beamed, looking up from the floor. “I agree. It only causes heartbreak that could’ve been prevented.” She replied, adjusting her handbag in her grip. “So — so how’s that . . Noble School?”

“Nobility School,” Serena corrected. “It’s . . drama, but . . I’m managing.”

“Funny. Your Majesty said you’ve been great.”

“My mother has a tendency to sugarcoat things.”

“Ah.”

“Just be glad you weren’t born into all this. It’s a lot more than what you see of the surface.” Serena held his gaze seriously for a moment then looked at a portrait on the wall. “Tell my sister that,” He said. “She’s been obsessed since birth. She thinks she was born into the wrong family.” At that, the princess had to smile. “She’s sweet,” Serena mused. “But she’s better off in Brooklyn where she can be a real teenager and make real friends,” Chuckling humorlessly, she added. “Sometimes I just wish . . mm.”

“You wish?” Dan asked, eyebrows raising. Serena met his gaze and smiled coyly. “Nothing . . “ Her voice trailed. The sound of heels on marble caught the two teenagers’ attention. They looked up to see Jenny walking back. She had a small smile on his face. “Did you bid Prince Charming farewell?” Dan teased as she came within an earshot. The blonde rolled her eyes but her smile widened, “I did. We’re . . going out for parfaits tomorrow. Do you think Dad will freak?” Dan just shrugged. 

“Eric’s a good kid. He has no reason to,” Serena assured with a smile. “I hope you two have fun. I’ll escort you to the door.” She lead the two siblings down the hall with gentle hands. “I hope we’ll be seeing more of each other,” Serena said, much to Dan’s surprise, as they reached the grand double doors. Apparently Rufus had opted for waiting in the limousine rather than standing another second in the castle. “Me too,” Jenny said, cheeks flushing. “Goodnight, Your Highness.” 

“‘Night,” Dan gave a half wave. “May there be no inconspicuous peas hiding between any of your mattresses preventing you of a good night’s rest.” Serena giggled at that, eyes crinkling up at the corners. Dan’s heart raced. “I’ll double check but I think I’m good,” She smiled warmly. “See you guys.” The guard doormen tugged open the doors and Serena saw as the two Humphreys made their way down the path and out through the gates to their ride. She stood there until the vehicle left and the guards eventually had to close the doors. 

She turned away, heading back to her chambers. But as she did so, she couldn’t stop thinking about that commoner boy. He was kind of cute and really funny, in a sarcastic way. Nobody dared to use that type of humor in the presence of a princess and she liked that he didn’t care about conventions. That he was brave enough to not. Smiling, the princess would retire to her bedroom with fantasy of rebellion on her mind. And beside her in every one was the wavy haired boy from the Central Brooklyn District.


	5. Double Princess Takedown Gone Awry

The next couple of days of school regarded how to regulate finances and maintain law and order in your kingdom without abusing power. Those were the boring lessons, things Blair found to be common sense and basic math. She blew through every exercise and assignment without so much as a wink. It simply came naturally to her — she was a born Queen, through and through. What remained more taxing on her mind though was Serena. 

Oh, that Serena. She was good, sure, but Blair could tell she didn’t take the rules of tradition as seriously as their peers — as seriously as her. It wasn’t fair that Ms. Rachel, that goon, was swayed by her charm and beauty rather than her dedication and knowledge. Blair let out a growl of frustration as she made her way down the twirling stairwell, holding the tulle of her dress out of her way, the thoughts still fresh. If Serena could use her charm rather than her brain, Blair would use her wits. It was only fair. 

She reached the bottom of the stairwell with a sigh, closing her eyes. But almost as soon as they were open again, she was greeted by a sight she wasn’t preparing for. Her mother was in her leisure clothing with the commoner girl from before, Jenny. So she had come for lessons, Blair thought to herself. They were sitting together while Jenny listened to one of Eleanor’s spiels about what made a seamstress. It looked as if the little blonde was actually listening attentively. 

Her presence must’ve alerted the Queen because she looked up and stopped what she was saying abruptly. “Blair, your guest arrived,” She sounded displeased. “You can explain to me later why she was under the impression we had a private session,” Jenny ducked her head in embarrassment. “But . . she does make a good seam.” Blair lifted her head, confidence returning, “Well, mother. Looks like you’ll be thanking me later.”

“How about you thank me by perhaps fetching my supplies from my chambers?” Eleanor called after her daughter as she dawdled off to the kitchen. The inquiry caused her to freeze in her steps. Breakfast could wait, she supposed. “Yes, mother. Jenny, why don’t you join me? Girls die to see the interior of this place.” 

The blonde’s eyes lit up like Christmas. She looked over at Eleanor, or commended her to go with a wave of her hand. Jenny beamed, springing up from her seat and scurrying after the departing Blair. A smile made its way across the brunette’s lips; she missed having a little puppy following her around. It reminded her of her years at school and all the wannabes that would practically lick her boots to even get close.

“I guess wishing on stars really does work,” Jenny gushed privately, looking around as she trailed behind the princess. “Two palace tours in just a few days time?” Blair’s smile wavered and she paused suddenly. Two? She whirled around, eyebrows raised, “Lucky girl!” She praised with a faux laugh. “Uh, so, where else have you visited? Just out of curiosity.”

“Princess Serena’s first decision as Queen-to-be was making a hangout spot for commoners in D1,” Jenny’s voice sounded dreamlike, much to Blair’s annoyance. “The Queen dedicated it to my Dad . . crazy, right? She invited us to dinner so that we could thank Serena, and she offered a castle tour. It was gorgeous.”

“How . . sweet,” Blair wasn’t necessarily surprised to hear it; Serena has always had a soft spot for helping the help. Still, this would look amazing on Serena’s part once again. If she let this get out, she might as well kiss her crown goodbye! “And interesting! Does Mr. Humphrey have ties with the Queen?”

Jenny’s eyes widened briefly then she shook her head. The brunette narrowed her eyes. “No. I mean . . there was tension between them, but I don’t think so. My Dad’s just . . very ‘eat the rich’,” Jenny chuckled sheepishly. “But my brother? I think he’s realizing how much he’s missing out on. Especially Princess Serena.” There was a teasing lilt to the girl’s voice but Blair was not amused. In fact, a light bulb had appeared above her head. Her solution to her problems might be right here, right in front of her. 

In tandem, the two made their way up the carpeted steps. The gears of the princess’s brains were moving. “Oh right, you mentioned having a brother!” Blair forced an interested smile as she spoke. “Tell me about him! He’s smitten with Princess Serena?”

“Super. He’s been in love with her since she made her first debut.”

“I’m sure he was just tickled pink seeing her so close.”

“Oh yeah. He couldn’t stop fidgeting . . and you know what, I kinda think she was flirting back. But I doubt it, I mean — we’re just commonfolk, after all. It would be cool though . . “

“It would! A classic Shakespearean romance between royals and non. It’s every rebel’s fantasy,” Blair stopped outside of the grand entrance of her mother’s room. “Would you mind? Mother doesn’t like strangers setting foot in her personal space.” Jenny nodded quickly, moving out of the way for her. Smiling politely, Blair disappeared inside of the room. The moment she did, her face fell.

This girl clearly knew nothing of true royalty! Regality does not mix with the downtrodden. Blair could take a little civil chatter and a few charities here and there, but courtship? Marriage? A princess wouldn’t dare destroy their family’s bloodline for some forbidden romance! Which . . was just why Blair had to inventory this little share of information. The girl threw open her mother’s closet — or shall she say ‘storage unit’, and entered.

She hummed all the while she shuffled around the Queen’s items: clothes, shoes, accessories, heartfelt belongings. Underneath everything important was a bin in which she kept her sewing supplies. She didn’t keep everything in the palace as she had an entire work building for that. Blair snatched up a few items out of the bin and closed it up, letting out a satisfied huff. Her mind drifted back to her plan and she grinned to herself. Ms. Rachel would be pleased to know her star student was canoodling with the poor. Thanks, little Jenny.

Blair exited the Queen’s quarters and immediately dumped the supplies into Jenny’s arms. “There you go. Take that down to my mother. I have to finish getting ready for class.” Without letting Jenny have so much as another word, Blair whisked away off to her room. Jenny stood and watched her go, jaw agape. Looking down at her full arms, the blonde simply shrugged her shoulders and backtracked.

A car arrived for Princess Blair to cart her off to school. As soon as the girl had sat down, she was pulling out her cellphone, scrolling through her contacts. It was then that her face fell. It was times like these that she could use her minions again. There was only one number she could really call for schemes. Blair had to resist an urge to sigh as she clicked on that all too familiar name: Chuck Bass.

The dial rung. The droning sound of it raked her ears and all she could focus on were thoughts of their past, the very thing that kept her away from him. Chuck Bass wasn’t good for her. Nothing good ever came out of the Prince. But he was a brilliant partner in crime, and no one could dispute that. If he weren’t so self-absorbed, then perhaps . . 

“Your Highness. I can’t say I was anticipating this call.” Came the infamous drawl.

“I can’t say I was anticipating making it. Now, shall we talk business?”

“Naturally.”

“I’ve got ammunition on our aryan goddess. What do you know about the Humphrey family of Brooklyn and the Van Der Woodsens?”

“I’m afraid my knowledge is limited, though it’s no secret TriBeCa just opened a new art exhibit under that exact name.”

“I was informed this morning. Leave it to Serena to house trash. I knew D1 was beginning to fall apart.”

“What am I sleuthing, Blair?”

“There’s a son and he’s in love with Serena. You know what to do.”

“Don’t I? But what’s in it for me?”

Blair bit back the urge to snap at him. Nothing, obviously! Friendship? He should be lucky she even kept his cellphone number still. But his father was a businessman as well as a King and so Blair could expect nothing less. Emitting a sigh, the girl rolled her eyes, “How does a night out sound? Just the two of us and Armand de Brignac?” The line was silent for several seconds, then, she heard a content hum. “I’ll see what I can unearth. See you in class.” The girl huffed as the line went dead and she could shut her phone again. Well. That wasn’t as painful as she expected it to be. Now all that was left to do was wait for the information to be poured into her hands. 

In another world, rushing through District One was none other than Princess Serena, edging on late for class. She and her brother Eric had to call a car to pick them up. It was, for the most part, Serena’s own fault. She really was ashamed, mostly for jeopardizing her kid brother’s education for her own wandering heart. She straightened her mulberry silk dress and emitted a heavy sigh, wounded by her brother’s silence. 

“I’m sorry again for almost making you miss your first class. I’m taking the fall for it, I promise,” When Eric didn’t respond, she continued. “I will. Come on, how was parfaits with Jenny Humphrey? You never told me how it went. Was she nice?” She knew he couldn’t be mad at her forever, but she knew how serious Eric was about his grades. He was a smart kid and Serena wouldn’t want to see what he’s worked so hard for plummet. 

The boy brought his gaze away from the window, still frowning a little though. He raised his shoulders in a light shrug. “It was okay,” He answered honestly. “Though I wanted to talk about teenager stuff and she seemed keen on squeezing me dry of every royal fact I could recall.” At that, Serena chuckled sympathetically. That seemed to bring a semblance of a smile to Eric’s features. 

“I guess we can’t blame her. From an outsider’s point of view, I’m sure Manhattan is all a dream.” She leaned into her seat, looking out the window at all the rich and commonfolk making their morning commute. Just like them. And as she watched, she tried putting her own head onto theirs. What would it feel like, just waking up in the morning to no responsibility except your 9-5 job? No royal subjects to fuss over, no coronations, and no school for the snobby. Just living life as one knows it. 

“Serena?”

The princess blinked, whirling her head around. Eric was staring at her expectantly, an eyebrow raised in question. His lips formed into a smile as he realized she had been daydreaming yet again. “I asked you what you were going to do about Dan,” He repeated, lowering his voice a little this time. “You can’t continue to meet with him. If press saw you, if Mom found out . . “ But Serena was already shaking her head, looking exasperated as ever. “I’m an adult, Eric. Mom can’t choose who I want to see anymore.” 

The brunette tipped his head a little, his smile turning sheepish as he asked, “Do you want me to answer like Mom or like your brother?” Irritability vanishing, the blonde let out a laugh, swinging an arm around her brother’s shoulders. “Considering I can already guess what Mom would say, I’d like to hear it from you.”

“Then go,” Eric grabbed his sister’s arm and looked at her seriously. “I think it’s an awful decision given the strict rules Mom wants us to adhere to, but I want to feel like a real human too. Alive, not some figurine for show,” He smiled. “I think it’s nice. You know I’ll have your back, whatever ends up happening. Just be careful. Okay?”

It was unknown who in the family passed down the gift of unwavering wisdom to the little prince, but once the words left his lips, Serena felt restored. Warm. Eric was right — you only live once and these opportunities wouldn’t always be recurring. One day she’ll have no time for impulsive decisions like these. The thought almost wounded her but she shook her head resolutely. She was going to that concert. 

Serena said her goodbyes to her brother as they rolled up to Blanchet’s. “Sorry again for making you almost late!” She called out the window as Eric was making his way up the steps. He turned back and waved, “It’s okay! I enjoyed meeting Dan again! See you after school!” A smile formed across her lips and the limo pulled off. She watched as Eric finished his descent up the stairs and disappeared inside of the building.

Dan. Now that was a thought. He was the one behind Serena running behind. She wasn’t upset though. Serena leaned her head against the cool of the window and tried to replay the events over again in her head as they followed: 

———

“Eric, are you about ready?”

“Yes! Just a second.”

The Van Der Woodsen siblings had opted on walking to class today. They left the castle early so that they could stop by their favorite café for a drink. Serena suggested it; she and Eric used to do so all the time when they were younger, and lately, she felt as though they were drifting apart, what with all of her duties weighing her down. This was meant to mend that — or at least to start. Eric came downstairs clad in his school suit; a rich golden suit embellished in silver. 

Serena smiled when she saw him. “All ready?” She asked, slowly starting towards the door. He nodded and smiled, making his way after her. Together, the two descended down the walkway, their arms linked together. Many pedestrians stopped to stare at them as they passed, and some even offered polite waves and chirps of ‘good morning!’. It was charming. Serena enjoyed being gawked at and admired. But all the same, she wondered what it felt like to be them. To not worry about upkeep every second. 

Her thoughts were washed away at the sound of her brother’s voice, who had apparently began talking some time ago and she had of course zoned out and missed the first half. But he seemed not to notice. When she tuned back in, she realized he was gushing about his mathletes team. 

When they arrived at the café, all the patrons immediately cleared to make way for them. “That’s totally unnecessary!” Serena assured quickly to everyone, smiling apologetically. “No, it’s okay! Please, your highnesses, take our seats!” A heavy set man gestured wildly to the chairs he and his wife had been inhabiting. The woman smiled encouragingly, “We were just leaving anyway. Have a wonderful morning, Princess.”

Serena opened her mouth to protest again but they were already rushing away. She looked at Eric who shrugged and took the seat. Serena could only follow suit. “I hate that,” The girl huffed. “I always feel so bad.” Eric nudged his sister’s arm. When she looked at him, he smiled reassuringly. “Nobody is thinking less of you for taking the seats. They offered. Now,” He grabbed for a menu. “Shall we treat ourselves before class?”

The blonde usually ordered a strong blend to keep her sane for the whole day. She’d make it ice and throw in some milk and cream to weaken the taste a bit. Whip cream too, just to spice it up. Eric settled on a Frappuccino; something sweet with caramel and light coffee so that he didn’t have the jitters all day. The two sipped their drinks and people watched their subjects heading back and forth to work and the like. When they finished with just the right amount of time to catch a car and make it to class, the royals headed out. Only Serena didn’t make it because a familiar face stopped her in her tracks. 

“Dan?” She called out, shocked. 

The wavy haired boy whirled around, “Oh, wow. Hey.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Uh, just — you know, having a coffee and an everything bagel. Though I think they were a little lax with the ‘everything’ bit.”

“Yeah, they never fail.”

“So what are you doing here? Don’t tell me you’re getting cheated out of an ‘everything’ too?” Dan blinked in faux worry, and Serena couldn’t help but grin. He was so good at sarcasm. If she didn’t know it, she might have taken him for an asshole. “Just taking my brother out for coffee and breakfast before school.” She smiled towards Eric, who had to hobble back in. He dipped his head and smiled, offering a hand to Dan. Dan shook it, looking a tad surprised by the gesture. “Nice to meet you again, Dan.”

“Eric, hey. How was Jenny? She told me it was a blast.” Dan cocked his head. Eric smiled sheepishly, “Uh, yeah. A blast. We ate a lot of yogurt.” The vagueness made Serena bite her lip. Dan didn’t seem to mind though. He already knew how his sister could be sometimes. “Do you want to walk with us for a bit?” The blonde asked. Eric blinked, looking over at her. They were on a bit of a schedule and if they walked, it was likely they’d be on the brink of tardy. 

“Sure. What does one even do at Nobility School?” Dan asked as they started walking out of the café, Eric following behind. 

“So far, learn about how to handle money and how to make friends with the lower class. It’s all very old school.”

“Well, I’ll say they’ve done a very good job gettin you sociable with the poor. I mean, look at you now.” 

“Oh, hush. I don’t like thinking of it that way . . our subjects are all human too. What’s with the degrading labels?”

“Wait a second . . are you really Manhattan royalty, or?”

Serena sent Dan an amused look, “Yes. I just want to see a change, you know? It’s not the 1500s so why are our traditions set like it is?”

“Your answer is as good as mine. I mean, it is cool that the dress has changed a little. And no slavery!”

The blonde let out a light chuckle, eyes crinkling. There he went, making her laugh again like she never has with all of those proper, stuck up princes she’s stuck with. Dan smiles too this time, almost like he’s proud of making her laugh. “You’re right,” She admitted softly. “But mark my words, Dan Humphrey. When I’m queen, things are changing around here.” She grinned dramatically, raising her chin. It made the Brooklyn boy blush, so noticeably so that when he chuckled in response, he ducked his head as to cover it up. “I’ll hold you to that, your highness.” Dan finally said after awhile. Serena grinned fondly. 

“Uh, Serena?” Came the voice of a borderline irritated Eric. She turned around. “Not to interrupt your reunion, but I’d like to keep up my attendance.” Blue eyes widened; of course, she’d almost lost track of time! “I’ll let you guys go,” Dan said, backing away. “It was nice seeing you both.” Serena felt her heart sink as she turned back around, watching the boy retreat. She smiled though, “It was nice seeing you too, Dan. I hope we can run into each other again. Hopefully sometime soon?”

The question hung in the air like a storm cloud. Dan gaped for a few seconds before giving his head a quick nod. “I’d like that,” He admitted. Then, with more confidence, “Same place this weekend?” Serena pretended to think about it, eyes raising to the sky. But her mind was already made. “Sounds perfect. See you then.” She dipped her head and waved a little goodbye, then with her hand on her brother’s shoulder she lead him away. Dan didn’t move. He was too stunned to do much of anything but watch them. And Dan wasn’t the only one spectating the scene . . just down the block was an idling limousine. In the back was none other than Prince Chuck Bass himself, eyes narrowing over the rim of the window. 

——

Blair was already seated and waiting for the latest lesson instruction when Serena came walking in. She was several minutes late and holding a latte cup. By the looks of it, not even steaming! Blair narrowed her eyes a fraction; where had she been? A Princess is never late! What would Queen Lily think when she found out? But of course, the girl had the perfect excuse up her sleeve. “I apologize for being late. I tried to take my little brother out for breakfast and while we were there, we ran into a few of his friends and lost track of time. It won’t happen again, but if there’s anything I need to do to make up for the lost time . . “ Her voice trailed, those glistening blue eyes meeting the teacher’s innocently.

The woman bent like a twig beneath the weight of the princess’s gaze. She waved her hands around dismissively, “Oh, it’s okay! We all lose track of time sometimes! And it’s only a small amount of time, so you didn’t miss anything of substance! Come have a seat quickly and we’ll begin. Now, if only, uh . . Charles Bass would show his face . . “ 

Almost as soon as the name was spoken, the boy walked in, his cape flowing out behind him like lava. He straightened his suit and made his way down the aisle, towards Blair. “My apologies. I got a little caught up in business,” Chuck plopped down next to Blair, making her scoff. “You may call my father if you deem necessary.” He met Ms. Rachel’s gaze as if to challenge her to do so and naturally, she did not, opting to cower back instead. “No, no — it’s fine. Let’s just try to be better, okay? Lady Blanchet says all royalty must be punctual, after all!”

As Ms. Rachel droned on about their lesson of the day, that being how to carry out a meeting or dinner with other royals and district representatives, Blair felt Chuck’s warm breath on her ear. “I’ve got your ammunition,” He said. “Princess Serena caught conversating yet again with the lower class. And you won’t believe who it was.” Blair never took her eyes off of the teacher but her face morphed into skepticism. She could only guess. “Who?” She asked, voice low. Chuck smiled, “The brother — Dan. Maybe Jenny was right about them being in love. Anyways, about that date . . “ At that, Blair groaned. She stuck up her hand. “Later. We’ve got class.” The princess whisper yelled to him. But that did not deter the prince. He simply leaned back in his chair, triumphant as ever. 

“Now for this exercise, I will be pairing you all up to mimic an interdistrict dinner setting. And, I’m sure all of you would love to know, as one of the final lessons before graduation and of course, your coronations . . Lady Blanchet will be here to observe your performances today! Yay!” Many students in the crowd exchanged glances with each other, murmuring excitedly. Blair leaned forward in her chair, eyes sparkling. Finally! A real lady! But . . could she now expose Serena? She was already walking on thin ice, and Blanchet wouldn’t be pleased at the commotion. 

Blair pressed her lips together in a thin line. Schemes could wait! She would file Serena’s little love scandal away until she needed it. But right now, she needed to be on her best behavior! Queendom relied on it. Ms. Rachel began listing off the pairs in order of name. When it all came down to a final four, it went Blair and Chuck together and finally Serena and Nate, much to Blair’s anguish. “My consort with her?” She hissed. “Of course. I should’ve guessed.”

Lady Blanchet then drifted into the room, looking like a bony ghost in a long red dress. Her eyes were like little beads and she looked over the class in distaste. “You may begin!” She ordered roughly, sweeping her hand out. Immediately, students got up and began flocking to the diner hall where tables had been set out. Each one was decorated nicely with a full set of dinnerware and cutlery — almost as if a real diplomatic meal would be taking place. Blair chose the one in the middle to sit at and Chuck followed. Nate and Serena sat across, adjusting their clothes accordingly. 

Blair reached eagerly across the table to her consort, smiling sweetly. “Oh Nate,” Her fingers intertwined with his. “Where have you been, my love?” Nate smiled back but it was tight. “School and my father has had me tied up,” He squeezed her hand. “But I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“You’re meant to be my consort.” Chuck muttered from his seat. 

“Yeah, in the roleplay!” Blair scoffed. Then, she smiled at Nate again. “Not in reality.”

“We aren’t in reality,” Serena glanced up at the teachers overseeing them. “And this wouldn’t be an appropriate interacting between kingdoms.” 

The brunette glared daggers at her. “Speaking of inappropriate interactions..”

“Okay, guys. Let’s just get into character.” Nate looked around the table. Everyone settled into place at once. Serena straightened up, extending her arm across the table. “Good evening, Princess Waldorf. Prince Bass,” As she shook Blair’s hand, she crossed her other arm over to shake Chuck’s. “It’s nice we could finally meet. I have some propositions to suggest if you two are still interested in hearing me out.”

Nate dipped his head, going in for a formal greeting as well. “Likewise to what my wife has said, it’s a pleasure to meet on common ground. I’m sure the both of you will be delighted to hear what Princess Serena had to say.” He looked onto Serena with a smile, one so radiant that Blair could’ve almost believe he meant it when he said ‘my wife’. Blair fought the urge to frown.

“I don’t doubt it, Nathaniel.” Bass said easily, observing this play through amused eyes. “Yes, please, share what you two have in mind. Charles and I are desperate for something liven up the Eighth District.” Blair threw in, folding her hands in front of her. Chuck raised an eyebrow, sharing a brief look with his fake consort but real love interest. “District Eight is just fine in the tourism department,” He mused out loud despite it being out of character for the exercise. Serena and Nate’s faces fell immediately. “If anything, it’s District Two that could use a pick me up — no offense, my love.”

A knife of annoyance ran through Blair. She so desperately wanted to keep her mouth shut and managed to do so with an impatient smile, but it was Serena who sent her over the age. “Okay, you two. Now’s not the time for your bickering,” She looked at the two in exasperation — as if they were the children. That just boiled Blair’s blood. “You know what, your highness? It’s none of your business what me and my consort do. Either of them, since apparently you can choose your own.” She looked the blonde up and down in disgust. 

“I didn’t choose Nate and you know that.” Serena said, voice low. 

“Guys —“ But Nate was cut off. 

“You sure did over the summer! And of course you get to walk around like nothing happened and I have to be Bobo the Clown!” Blair was near attracting attention from others.

“I told you nothing happened then either!” Serena glared. “Blair, keep your voice down before you regret it.”

“Uh-huh, nothing happened. Just like nothing is happening with that commoner boy, huh?” Blair sneered. “Regret what? Is that a threat, your highness?”

Nate looked at Chuck in desperation but the Prince was simply watching the turmoil unfold. Students around them were looking over at their table now and the teachers too. Ms. Rachel was already rushing over. “What are you talking about?” Serena asked, but Blair could tell she struck a nerve. The brunette smirked and turned onto the young teacher as she came up to the table. Blanchet was following suit. 

“Ms. Rachel, Lady Blanchet — our precious Princess Serena has been leading a double life. Not only has she been trying to canoodle my consort, but she’s been in cahoots with the huddled masses too after her little art gallery stunt!” The room was silent. “Just ask Prince Charles — he saw the entire exchange himself. Now, what kind of princess would jeopardize the image of her kingdom for the likes of Brooklynites?”

The entire class just stared in awe. Ms. Rachel looked more nervous than disappointed, but Blanchet looked like she was about to burst out of her loose skin. She shoved the younger teacher aside and met Blair practically nose to nose. Blair’s breath caught in her throat. “You, young lady, are a disgrace to royalty!” The room filled with a chorus of gasps. Even Blair’s own as she took in the hurtful words. “My question to you is, ‘what kind of princess would jeopardize her District’s image in a desperate attempt at a scandal to take down another? Now I don’t believe your claims against Serena for a second and you know why?

I’ve heard of you, Blair Waldorf. I want to hear about all of my students. And your record, let me tell you . . ,” A dry laugh left her lips. “Phenomenal grades but I can’t say the same for your behavior. Rumors, defamation?” Blair trembled in her spot, lips quivering. “Those are a thing for high schoolers. Princess Blair, you are not a high schooler anymore. And I thought in my heart of hearts that you would better yourself upon stepping into these halls . . I was wrong.” She turned to face the class. Blair could feel her heart — and dignity — shattering. “Blair Waldorf, you are expelled from Blanchet’s. You will attend the graduation ceremony but Blanchet’s will not be holding nor sponsoring your coronation. Perhaps next year you will show the world you can resort to means other than rumors and deceit to achieve your status as Queen.” 

As Blair opened her mouth to protest, Blanchet held up her hand. “Nothing more, your highness. I will allow you to break the news to the Queen yourself,” Blanchet moved on from their table slowly. “Don’t take this awfully, your highness. Be grateful I’m inviting you back for a second try. Next! Let’s keep it moving, I don’t have all morning. Busy schedule.”

The brunette was left to stand there gaping. Her entire scandal she’d unearthed with Chuck meant nothing, and now she had just embarrassed herself. When she looked at her friends, none of them were looking back. “Nate?” She barely whispered, eyes shining as she looked at her consort. But he said nothing. Inhaling sharply, Blair dragged her gaze from Nate’s to Serena’s. The blonde looked annoyed and . . guilty, at the same time. Good, she thought. As she should be!

“Well, I guess I’ll see you all . . ,” Slowly, Blair began to depart. She no longer felt eyes on her and somehow that felt worse than being gawked at. “ . . Next year.” She added tearfully as she made her way out. All that training, all those years, all those dresses . . all for nothing, and all because of that stupid Serena Van Der Woodsen! No, Blair reminded herself. All because of stupid you. The taste of Queendom was now further away than it had been a week ago and Blair felt miserable. How would she explain her failure to her mother? Better yet, how would she accept this failure herself?


End file.
